Aspirators having small diameter distal tip portions are used during ophthalmic surgery, such as for removing cortical material, and cleaning and/or polishing the lens capsule, with or without simultaneous irrigation. During aspiration, the tip may engage fragile tissue of the lens capsule. The aspiration port of the tip can abrade or tear the capsule.